En cualquier lugar donde tú estés
by G.Applause
Summary: El sueño era tan vívido que Annie sentía como si estuviese despierta, contemplando aquellas imágenes: el mástil de un barco, un paracaídas plateado, Mags riéndose, el cielo rosa, un tridente, a sí misma vestida de novia, olas rompiendo entre las rocas…Entonces todo acababa. Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" para el Foro "El diente de león". Regalo para RbBlack.


**Las siguiente historia llega a ustedes gracias a RbBlack, quien lo pidió por medio del intercambio "Debajo del árbol" para el foro Diente de León. Yo solo puse las palabras que imaginé, le gustaría leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>En cualquier lugar donde tú estés<strong>

I.

Al despertar, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación curiosa en el estómago. El hecho de que el cielo hubiese amanecido encapotado no hacía más que incrementar aquella sensación, de que aquel era un día especial: en el Distrito 4 las mañanas siempre eran soleadas.

Se había colocado un vestido azul que hacía que su cabello brillase con más fuerza. Su madre dijo alguna vez que ese era su color; el mismo que lucía el mar ahora, como si se avecinara una tormenta.

Hacía tres días que su madre no le hablaba, y con su padre intercambiaba solo los saludos cordiales de la mañana y la noche ("– ¿Has cambiado de idea?–" preguntaba él "–No lo haré–"respondía ella). Y eso era todo.

Sus progenitores no lo entendían –ni la entendían a ella-, ni ninguna de sus tres hermanas. Para su madre y sus hermanas mayores, lo que hacía era descabellado. ¿Por qué entrenar día y noche para ganar los Juegos del Hambre si casarse con un Vencedor tenía exactamente el mismo resultado? Con su padre era una cuestión completamente diferente, él al menos creía entenderlo.  
>"Es por la fama y el dinero "había saltado él a su favor cuando tenía trece años, y en lugar de pedir un vestido de fiesta como habían hecho sus hermanas antes que ella, había pedido un set completo de cuchillos para entrenar. No se trataba de la fama –le daba igual si las personas la reconocían en la calle o vitoreaban su nombre- menos aún del dinero, que nunca había sido un problema para su familia.<p>

No era tan complejo ni tan efímero. Annie Cresta no pretendía hacerse de la corona de Vencedora para colocar su réplica en una vitrina, ni para conocer el Capitolio, ni siquiera para conseguir un matrimonio ventajoso como habían hecho sus hermanas. A Annie simplemente le gustaba la sensación que se producía en su cuerpo cada vez que tomaba entre sus dedos un cuchillo, una lanza o un tridente.

Había aprendido a notar la belleza –casi imperceptible- en un cuchillo hundido entre la piel. En el sonido de los huesos al romperse y los músculos al desgarrarse. No importaba si el dolor era propio o ajeno; a veces se obligaba a entrenar durante horas enteras sin descanso, simplemente para seguir sintiendo aquella mezcla de euforia y agotamiento que se habían convertido en parte suya.

No culpaba a su madre ni a sus hermanas por no entenderla. Aún dentro de la Academia para Profesionales del Distrito 4, ella era una rareza. Sus compañeros tenían razones menos egoístas que ella para desear hacerse con el título de Vencedor; algunos querían el dinero para alimentar a su familia, otros para buscar fama en el Capitolio. Ella simplemente deseaba salir de ese lugar que comenzaba a quedarle pequeño, aunque fuese solo por un par de días.

Comenzó a trazar un plan desde el instante en que se confirmó lo que ella ya sabía: había acabado en primer lugar entre las chicas de la Academia, por lo que el derecho de presentarse como voluntaria aquel año era suyo. Acabaría con cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino, e incluso con aquellos que no lo hicieran, con tal de regresar a casa con vida y decirles a todos que lo había conseguido.

Cuando le contó a su familia que lo había logrado, que iría a los Juegos del Hambre, no hubo lágrimas en respuesta, pero tampoco felicitaciones. Escuchó horas más tarde a su madre decir que ya la había perdido, que ya no sería madre de cuatro hijas sino sólo de tres. Su padre intentaba calmarla, diciéndole que ella era buena, que podía ganar, pero no surtió ningún efecto.

–Es un monstruo– le dijo en medio de un sollozo que su madre calló, probablemente cubriendo su boca con sus manos para que Annie no los escuchara. No funcionó, igual pudo oír todo lo que su madre decía. – ¿Qué clase de persona disfruta de matar como ella lo hace? – había dicho antes de soltar a llorar, esta vez junto a su padre.

Annie no se esforzó en decirles que no había matado a nadie. Aún no, por lo menos. Lo que su madre decía no era tan descabellado del todo. Disfrutaba de cortar, golpear y ver el dolor y la agonía en ojos ajenos, ¿Qué tanta diferencia podía haber entre eso y acabar con la vida de alguien?

Su madre no le hablaba desde entonces, para ella Annie estaba muerta, tanto como si volvía con vida como si no. Pensó en todos aquellos Vencedores que había visto durante toda su vida e idolatrado durante su entrenamiento ¿Le pasaba eso sólo a ella, o a todo el mundo? ¿Les temían a todos de la misma forma?

Le pareció injusto. Su hermana menor coleccionaba estampillas y nadie se metía con ella. Su padre salía a navegar todos los fines de semana y jamás hacía escuchado a alguien reñirle por ello ¿Tan diferente era que ella gustase de ver a otros sangrar?

No importaba demasiado, en menos de una hora se encontraría rumbo al Capitolio, con el corazón zumbándole en los oídos y las manos sudorosas debido a la ansiedad.

Cuando salió de casa no le pareció extraño no ver a su familia por ninguna parte. Se habían marchado ya todos hacia el muelle, el único lugar lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a todos durante la Cosecha. Ellos seguían siendo una familia, pero Annie ya no pegaba con ellos ni con goma.

Con cada paso que daba la única joya que llevaba consigo daba un pequeño salto y chocaba contra los huesos de su clavícula. Era una perla, del tamaño de un ojo humano que había encontrado en la playa cuando era una niña. Le pareció tonto aferrarse a algo tan poco importante en esos momentos, pero no se atrevió a quitárselo, ni siquiera cuando el himno de Panem llegó a su fin y la Cosecha dio inicio.

–Me presento voluntaria– gritó apenas la escolta anunció al tributo femenino, una niña pequeña demasiado confiada de que alguien se ofrecería en su lugar. Cuando su madre rompió a llorar en medio de la gente, volvió a fingir que no la escuchaba llamarla monstruo.

* * *

><p>II.<p>

Annie se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a aquella nueva vida, después de solo un par de días en el Capitolio.

Ahora apenas y chistaba cuando su equipo de preparación le pedía que se quitase la ropa y que se quedase quieta mientras cortaban, pulían, maquillaban o removían cualquier imperfección en su piel. Se acostumbró a una dieta variada, no basada únicamente en pescado; y se acostumbró a que Finnick Odair revolotease todo el día alrededor suyo.

Lo conocía solo por reputación. Uno de los Vencedores más jóvenes en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre, favorito del Capitolio, afortunado con las chicas, y poseedor de una belleza inigualable. Si Annie lo miraba con atención, detrás de todas aquellas capas de resplandor propias de él, no le parecía tan atractivo.

Tenía el cabello claro y despeinado con cuidado, como si pretendiese despertar así cada día, aunque ella imaginaba que le dedicaba un par de horas cada mañana a su aspecto. La piel era bronceada y los músculos evidentes, pero eso no era ninguna novedad entre los habitantes del Distrito 4.

Finnick estaba bien, supuso. Era amable y daba buenos consejos. Después de su primera comida juntos en el vagón del tren camino al Capitolio, le enseñó el punto exacto en el cuello donde si cortaba, la víctima tenía una muerte rápida y apenas dolorosa. ¡Como si eso importase!

La apariencia de tonto bromista que le ofrecía a ella, a Mags –la otra mentora- y a su compañero de Distrito probablemente fuese solo un ardid. Nadie con aquella apariencia y una habilidad nata con las armas podría disfrutar de una broma tan tonta como colocarse una cuerda alrededor del cuello y fingir estrangularse a sí mismo; pero Finnick parecía hacerlo.

– ¿Tu familia está orgullosa de que estés aquí? –preguntó él sentándose a su lado sobre la cama con una familiaridad que la dejó helada. La gente guapa como Finnick pensaba que podía hacer aquellas cosas sin que a nadie le resultase incómodo, aunque quien sabe, talvez él pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor al ponerla incómoda.

–No–respondió y él asintió un par de veces, como si esperase una explicación a continuación. Con la luz artificial proveniente de la plaza capitolina, y en aquel ángulo desde el que lo miraba, pensó que se había equivocado antes, Finnick Odair era tan guapo como la gente decía, incluso tal vez un poco más.

– ¿Sabes que desde que nos conocimos solo has dicho como…tres palabras? –preguntó el contando con los dedos. –Y dos de ellas fueron tu nombre, que ya lo sabía–añadió rodando los ojos. Ella nunca se había fijado, pero sus ojos eran como el color del mar. No del mar la mañana que se fue del Distrito 4, sino cuando el mar estaba calmo y era seguro ir a nadar.

–No sabía que había venido aquí a charlar contigo– respondió y pudo ver un brillo de diversión en los ojos de su mentor. "Los hombres" –pensó- "Solo fingen que no les gusta el dolor"-

–Pensé que alguien te lo había notificado– anunció triunfante, removiéndose en la cama como un pececillo inquieto –Estás aquí para mi entretenimiento, de lo contrario pasaría muy aburrido en medio de charlas con patrocinadores para mantener esta linda cabecita pegada a tu cuerpo– Annie lo miró de la cabeza a los pies, llevaba un pantalón que se amoldaba a sus piernas como una segunda piel, y una camisa blanca que evidenciaba el cuerpo que todo Panem codiciaba –Sería una pena que estuviese muy aburrido cuando se supone que debo mantenerte con vida, y que por error olvide como enviar una botella de agua, o un arma…–

–No lo harías–le retó ella. Había algo contagioso en el brillo de sus ojos, y se descubrió a si misma riendo también.

–Tienes razón.–Admitió el –Tengo la mala costumbre de no matar de sed a una posible ganadora–concluyó. Annie se quedó fría, mientras él entrecerraba los ojos como si pretendiese dormir ahí, en su misma cama.

– ¿Crees que puedo ganar?– Sabía que era una estupidez sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza ante aquella declaración, pero nadie jamás le había dicho aquello. Sus entrenadores en la academia habían dicho que era buena, que estaba lista para matar, pero ¿ganar? Eso jamás lo había escuchado.

–Lo creo– respondió él solemne, aún con los ojos cerrados. No había nada en su voz que evidenciara que se estaba burlando de ella, así que Annie le creyó. – ¿Tú no lo crees? –-preguntó abriendo solo un ojo, para mirarla de soslayo. La descubrió abrazada a sus propias piernas, con la barbilla apoyada firmemente en el hueco que se formaba entre sus rodillas juntas.

–Si–respondió después de un rato. Imaginó a su madre llamándola monstruo, a su padre insinuando que solo quería el dinero en la fama, y a sus hermanas casadas viviendo una vida común y corriente que tan patética le parecía en aquellos momentos. –Creo que podemos–repitió mirándole con la comisura de los labios curveados en una especie de sonrisa.

Finnick no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Claro que podían hacerlo. Solo veintitrés más. Veintitrés muertes más que pasarían tan deprisa como las de sus propios Juegos del Hambre. Veintitrés cuerpos sin vida más, y Annie estaría de regreso sana y salva en la Aldea de los Vencedores, como él había prometido llevarla.

Pensó que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin decir nada. Era extraño para él quedarse sin habla. Las palabras eran su arma más valiosa, pero allí, tumbado sobre su espalda al lado de Annie Cresta, no se le antojó decir nada, ni siquiera para salvarse de la intensidad de su mirada. Simplemente la miró, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

Aquella era la primera vez que Finnick la veía sonreír, no una sonrisa incómoda, sino una de verdad. Se les antojó pequeña, frágil y vulnerable, aunque la había visto entrenar la cantidad suficiente de veces como para saber que no era así en realidad. Sintió algo extraño al verla de nuevo. Primero lo sintió en el estómago, luego en el pecho y por último en todo el cuerpo, hasta en las plantas de los pies.

–Bueno, Annie Cresta–dijo pronunciando su nombre por primera vez, cautivándose por el suave sonido de su nombre conjugado con la dureza de su apellido. –Entretenme–

* * *

><p>III.<p>

–Rápido–gritó Finnick haciendo tronar sus dedos al frente de su cara. De pie era al menos veinte centímetros más alto que ella. Aquella noche que pasaron charlando durante toda la noche en su cama apenas y lo parecía, pero Annie recordaba que los dedos de sus pies se habían enredado a la altura de sus rodillas cuando se había incorporado para besarlo.

No habían vuelto hablar de eso desde entonces. Él no había mostrado resistencia, pero tampoco había propiciado el ambiente para que ella supiera que era correcto besarlo de nuevo. Se había quedado allí durante toda la noche, sin embargo, aunque Annie dudaba que alguno de los dos hubiese dormido.

–La pequeña es comestible- dijo entrecerrando los ojos para mirar las tarjetas que Finnick mostraba a la altura de sus ojos. –Si comes la otra en menos de un segundo estarás muerto–respondió complacida y él asintió con la cabeza.

–Debes pensar más rápido–le respondió. –Allí adentro un segundo de duda se traduce en una muerte segura.

–Sería más fácil pensar si no hicieras eso con los dedos–replicó ella intentando imitarlo, aunque tronar los dedos de aquella forma nunca se le había dado bien. Finnick rio y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, como si intentase borrar sus facciones.

Annie no quiso confesarle que lo realmente difícil era tenerlo allí, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y no poder besarlo. Si lo hiciera ¿él la detendría? ¿La besaría de vuelta? Era difícil saber, Finnick Odair era un enigma para el cual ella en esos momentos no tenía tiempo.

Vestida de la cabeza a los pies con un traje negro y dorado, se descubrió temblando. Según la voz mecánica que le había solicitado entrar en aquella habitación, quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que la transportasen a la arena, que según Finnick, estaba justo encima de sus cabezas.

–Vas a estar bien–le prometió el chico, mirando como ella retorcía sus manos inquietas una con la otra. Annie lo sabía. Estaba lista, lo había estado desde antes de salir de casa, y ahora con la ayuda de Finnick era imparable. El once de su calificación en la presentación ante los vigilantes así se lo decía; había poco que los demás pudiesen hacer contra ella con sus ochos, nueves y dieces.

–Vuelve a decirlo–le pidió ella. Él sonrió enternecido, sabiendo a qué se refería. Aquella frase se había convertido en una especie de mantra entre ambos. Annie lo miró con expresión suplicante, y Finnick se preguntó qué tan perjudicial sería para los nervios de la chica si la besaba en ese instante.

No debía. Sabía que las emociones fuertes no eran recomendables a pocos minutos de ser expulsado hacia la arena pero ¿Y si ella moría? ¿Qué sería de él con el recuerdo de aquél único beso que se atrevió a darle? Debía aferrarse a la idea de que Annie saldría de la arena con vida, y para aquello ambos usaban su mantra.

–Te encantará la Aldea de los Vencedores–dijo él en un susurro, y ella asintió. En verdad lo dudaba. La Aldea de los Vencedores era fría, inmaculadamente blanca y con todo aquel lujo suficiente para hacer sentir incómoda a la gente, pero al menos estaría allí, donde él podría echarle un ojo.

–Gracias–dijo ella. El reloj con la cuenta regresiva marcaba menos de tres minutos. Después de eso un pitido sonaría y ella debería abordar aquel extraño tubo de cristal que la impulsaría hacia arriba con los demás tributos. Esta vez estarían solos, sin vigilantes para impedir que se pusieran las manos encima.

¿Pero ahora? ¿Quién impedía que le pusiera las manos encima a Finnick? Solo la idea del rechazo podía hacerlo, aunque apenas y era suficiente para que Annie lograse contenerse.

– ¿Sabes?–comenzó Finnick mirando distraídamente una de las pantallas de la pequeña salita que compartían solos los dos. Había convencido al estilista de Annie salir de aquel lugar, mientras que Mags estaba con su propio tributo. Por primera vez estaban solos los dos. –Las casas en la Aldea de los Vencedores son muy grandes–empezó.

Annie estaba a punto de reprenderlo por decir tonterías. Ella ya sabía que las casas en la Aldea de los Vencedores eran grandes, las había visto y había soñado vivir allí un día. La idea de un Finnick hablando disparates se le hizo de lo más graciosa: en verdad que no toda palabra que salía de la boca del chico era oro –a pesar de lo que la prensa y él mismo pudiesen creer-. Él la interrumpió, antes de que ella pudiese decir nada.

–Pensé que ya que tu familia no irá a vivir contigo…-inició, Annie deseó pedirle que se callara, que no complicara las cosas, pero no dijo nada− Podrías...pasar por mi casa alguna vez…–La voz nacía entrecortada en la garganta del chico. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Él no era así –Si quieres…–

–Finnick–susurró esta. Faltaba un minuto. El minuto más largo y el más corto. ¿Después de ese minuto cuantos más faltaban para estar de nuevo entre sus brazos? ¿Quién sabe? Talvez les quedara solo ese minuto. –Si salgo con vida de esta, jamás te librarás de mí…–

Finnick sonrió. Por un momento Annie pudo ver como la tensión de sus brazos desaparecía, como si hubiese estado cargando todo el peso del mundo durante mucho tiempo, y al fin fuese libre.

–Una cosa a la vez, Cresta–dijo él recuperando la compostura, aunque sonreía. Sonreía tanto y con tanta fuerza que Annie pensó que las mejillas terminarían doliéndole durante días enteros. –Primero veamos cómo luce esa corona en esa cabecilla suya–respondió tamborileando los dedos sobre su frente. Estaban tan cerca que Annie pensó que de vestir las mismas ropas, hubiese desconocido donde empezaba él y donde terminaba ella.

– ¿Crees que puedo ganar? –volvió a preguntar ella. Su cabeza rozaba el pecho de Finnick, sus caderas estaban liadas con su la cintura del chico, y sus pies tan juntos que podría estar pisándole sin darse cuenta.

Antes de contestarle se inclinó sobre ella. Pudo haberla derribado de no tener sus manos fijas sobre su espalda. Finnick olía a mar, a pesar de que Annie sabía que era imposible oler a mar en el Capitolio, pero así era.

–Si–dijo sonriéndole durante un segundo, antes de que sus labios rozaran los suyos. –Creo que podemos–completó aún con su boca sobre la suya, antes de que el pitido ensordecedor la sacara de sus ensoñaciones.

Los Juegos del Hambre estaban a punto de iniciar.

* * *

><p>IV.<p>

Apenas y se estaba recuperando del horrible sonido del cañonazo inicial, cuando escuchó otros dos más a lo lejos. Esa noche el cielo le diría quienes eran, pero de momento solo pudo pensar en dos tributos cualesquiera menos dentro de la arena.

Según sus cuentas, había ya muerto once tributos. Ella misma se había encargado de darle muerte a dos, el chico del Distrito 7 y la chica del Distrito 12. Ni siquiera los recordaba de los entrenamientos, las entrevistas o el desfile: era mejor así, en cuanto menos pensara en ellos como personas, mejor.

Le había hecho caso a Finnick cuando mató a la segunda. Cortó el punto exacto en el cuello en el que la víctima se desangra rápidamente y sin dolor. La chica se quedó sobre el páramo semi-acuático retorciéndose, hasta que dejó de moverse. El primero lo hizo a su modo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando sus manos se tensaron fijas alrededor de un cuchillo largo, se preguntó si se sentiría diferente después de matar a alguien ("A algo", se recordó), pero si hubo un cambio en su interior, este no fue aparente. Seguía teniendo el mismo cabello brillante recogido en un moño apretado, las manos pequeñas y ágiles, y cuando pensaba en Finnick sentía lo mismo que antes.

Tal vez su madre se había equivocado. Tal vez no era un monstruo. Los monstruos no podían sentirse de aquella forma. De todas formas, se obligó a no pensar demasiado en Finnick desde que se separó de él, aún con su calor entre los huesos. Debía concentrarse si quería regresar con él a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Su alianza se había apoderado de las provisiones de la Cornucopia. Los chicos del Distrito 1 eran primos, hermanos o algo así, y su cabello era tan rubio que parecía completamente blanco bajo la luz de la luna. Los del Distrito 2 parecían llevarse bien; el chico dominaba el arco mientras que ella usaba un arma nada usual, que a Annie le recordó una pequeña estrella plateada.

Theon, su compañero de distrito usaba un tridente, al igual que Finnick, aunque no era ni por asomo tan bueno como su mentor utilizándolo. Mags le había enseñado muchas cosas de sobrevivencia y cacería, solo por si acaso, y ambos tenían la regla tácita de no atacarse hasta que fuese necesario.

Si Theon era consciente de su "situación especial" –aún no sabía cómo llamarlo- con Finnick, no había hecho comentarios al respecto. Annie decidió que le agradaba porque al contrario de los demás, no parecía desesperado por obtener la aprobación del grupo y demostrar su valor.

Montaron guardia esa noche, y tres más murieron al día siguiente. La alianza profesional estaba intacta y todos recibían regalos diarios. A la chica del Distrito 1 su mentor le envió una especie de repelente que compartieron todos, pues es páramo estaba lleno de odiosas criaturas que zumbaban junto a sus oídos a todas horas y les llenaban el cuerpo de llagas.

El cuarto día recibió un cuchillo de plata tan hermoso que por un momento dudó de su era realmente un arma o un adorno; pero Finnick no enviaría nada inservible a la arena. Era tan afilado y tan liviano que podía lanzarlo con facilidad. Dentro del habitual paracaídas, había una nota de Finnick, con la simple palabra "Sepárate" escrita justo en medio.

Disolvió la alianza ella misma con la vaga excusa de que solo quedaban 10 tributos en la arena, aunque habían prometido quedarse juntos hasta los últimos ocho. Nadie chistó demasiado mientras recogían sus cosas y dividían la comida entre los seis profesionales, listos para darles caza a los demás.

Tres horas después de caminar por su cuenta, encontró a la chica del distrito 11 –alta, morena y hermosa- escondida entre la maleza. Cuando lanzó su cuchillo hacia su corazón y este se clavó directo como siempre, apenas y parpadeó.

Casi podía escuchar a su madre llamándola monstruo desde la sala de su casa. A su padre diciendo que no era tan malo, que se hacía lo necesario por el dinero y la fama, y a sus hermanas meciendo niños y complaciendo a sus esposos.

Por primera vez se sintió incómoda en su propia piel.

¿Pensaría Finnick que era un monstruo también? Había visto videos de sus Juegos del Hambre, y se había sorprendido al ver al chiquillo de apenas 14 años perforar la piel humana como si fuese de hecha de arena. Ellos dos eran iguales ¿Verdad?

¿Entonces por qué ella había disfrutado tanto de ver la sangre de la chica correr? ¿Y por qué Finnick le había enseñado a matar de una forma rápida y humanitaria? Se tumbó en el suelo al lado del cadáver, consciente de que le impedía a los aerodeslizadores llevarse el cuerpo. Las rodillas le fallaron cuando intentó ponerse en pie, y pisó algo resbaloso que la hizo caer.

El golpe se vio amortiguado por el otro cuerpo, y sus manos se cubrieron de sangre antes de escuchar los gritos. Lo vio. Theon estaba de pie a escasos metros de ella. Corría pero Annie no veía a nadie más allí. Se hizo pequeña, en caso de que él viniese a matarla y romper así su trato, pero él lucía tan asustado y ansioso que no reparó en ella hasta que fue muy tarde.

Sus ojos se abrieron como los de un felino al reconocerla. Su cuerpo se impulsó hacia adelante cuando el otro chico, el profesional de cabello casi blanco lo tomó por la frente. Annie conocía aquella posición, así se inmovilizaba a alguien antes de cortar…

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un grito de agonía. El rostro de Theon estaba desfigurado, y por primera vez desde que lo conoció Annie notó que en verdad era guapo. El profesional se había tumbado sobre él en el suelo, y con su espada había cortado algo, solo que Annie desde su escondite no pudo ver qué cosa era.

Solo sabía que Theon no había vuelto a gritar.

Cuando el cañón sonó en los cielos, el profesional se fue. Sin su peso sobre el del otro chico, su cuerpo rodó, entonces Annie vio que la cabeza avanzaba hasta ella, separada del resto del cuerpo.

"…_Para mantener esta linda cabecita pegada a tu cuerpo"_ –Había dicho Finnick.

Annie se dio cuenta de que había gritado hasta que el asesino de su compañero regresó para darle fin. Dudó por un instante de ser capaz de matarlo, al igual que él había hecho con Theon. Se sentía tan liviana como una pluma, y tan indefensa como una niña pequeña.

El profesional se acercó, Annie lo escuchó reír y en sus ojos vio el brillo que de seguro lucían los suyos cada vez que empuñaba un arma. Eran tan iguales ellos dos. Si lo consideraba un monstruo por haber matado a Theon así, ¿Lo era también ella por no haberlo ayudado?

Ella había sido lo último en lo que él había posado sus ojos, y ella se había quedado ahí quieta, escondida viendo como lo mataban. Gritó de nuevo, cuando el profesional se acercó con su espada en mano, y pensó en la Aldea de los Vencedores, y en Finnick solo en su casa enorme.

Justo cuando esperaba sentir el filo de la espada contra su garganta, un par de gritos más cortaron el aire como un cuchillo. El profesional al frente suyo también gritó, y salió corriendo antes de que la primera ola reventara sobre ambos.

Annie cerró los ojos cuando sintió el agua fría contra su piel, mientras que el habitual cañonazo le hizo saber que todo había terminado.

* * *

><p>V.<p>

Cuando despertó (tal vez días o semanas después), Finnick Odair estaba sentado al lado suyo, con las piernas extendidas a plenitud y sus pies sobre la cama en la que ella estaba postrada. La imagen le causó gracia, Finnick como un gigante apoyado en la pequeña cama. No pudo reír, aunque quería hacerlo. Sintió la garganta reseca y los labios pegados, como si hubiesen sido cosidos desde adentro.

Se retorció incómoda sobre la cama. Golpeó accidentalmente las piernas del chico, y este saltó, alerta como un gato. Cuando la vio despierta sus gestos se suavizaron, aunque conservó aquella extraña pose que no podía ser para nada cómoda.

Era como uno de aquellos horribles sueños de los que Annie no podía despertar. Imaginaba diciendo todas las cosas correctas que quería decirle a Finnick desde hace mucho; pero estas morían poco después de haber poblado su mente, sin llegar a formarse en la garganta.

–Tómatelo con calma–sugirió él, separando las piernas de la cama. La silla sobre la cual estaba sentado –también pequeñísima- amenazó con hacerlo caer, pero este se mantuvo sereno mientras estiró la mano en dirección al rostro de la chica, como si quisiera asegurarse de que fuese real.

–Los Juegos han terminado–anunció. Su tono distó mucho de la voz del comentarista que daba la noticia de un nuevo Vencedor dentro de la arena, pero a Annie no le importó. Lo más desconcertante era que sonaba distinto incluso al mismo Finnick de días atrás, a pesar de que lucía exactamente igual que antes. –Ganaste–anunció de nuevo, como si esperase una respuesta más efusiva que la que Annie podía darle.

No había notado que contenía la respiración hasta que soltó de golpe todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y quedó vacía por completo. Había ganado. Estaba viva. Por un momento al despertar, había temido estar muerta. Tenía sentido, de estar muerta lo primero que hubiese querido ver hubiese sido el rostro de Finnick, por última vez.

Tenía tantas preguntas: ¿Cómo habían muerto los otros? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué el lucía tan cansado y distante? Todas y cada una de ellas se quedaron en silencio, igual que todo lo demás. Se sentía seca, y vacía como una hoja en blanco. Su experiencia en los juegos había terminado después de que una ola impactase su cuerpo, después de eso solo recordaba haber despertado.

–Hubo una…inundación–dijo Finnick después de un rato. –Creo que era una de esas sorpresas de los juegos–fingió con sus manos una explosión y en su rostro una sonrisa, pero siguió hablando con el mismo tono lúgubre de antes. –Solo quedaban unos ocho–dijo torciendo el gesto –Ninguno sabía nadar…–

"Ninguno menos yo", pensó Annie, pero no lo dijo. Por eso estaba viva, por haber nacido en el Distrito 4 y no en el 1, el 8 o el 12.

–Creo que no están muy contentos–dijo haciendo una mueca –Los juegos apenas han durado tres días y las últimas muertes han sido silenciosas. Apenas y se ha derramado sangre–continuó. –Creo que a alguien le cortarán la cabeza por eso–

Antes de terminar de decirlo, Finnick ya sabía que había dicho algo incorrecto. Primero el rostro de Annie se quedó totalmente blanco, luego lo miró con esos enormes ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, antes de soltarse a llorar.

A Finnick no podía importarle menos Theon. Sabía que era buen chico porque Mags se lo había dicho usando una de esas señas que ella empleaba para hablar después de su enfermedad. Sabía que era bueno peleando porque había obtenido un 10 en su calificación ante los vigilantes, y sabía que era un buen hombre porque pudo haber hecho de la vida de Annie un infierno, sabiendo de su relación con un mentor, pero no lo había hecho. Sabía todas esas cosas, pero no podía importarle menos su muerte.

Cada uno de los cañonazos desde el baño de sangre había sido como música para sus oídos. No había celebrado las muertes por respeto a los caídos y a sus mentores, pero le alegraba saber que Annie seguía allí afuera, a salvo.

Era curioso lo que la chica despertaba en él. Su cuerpo no era en exceso bonito, tampoco demasiado amable, y su inteligencia de vez en cuando le exasperaba; pero había algo diferente en ella, que hacía que Finnick Odair no tuviese que verla dos veces cada vez que estaban juntos.

–Soy un idiota–masculló después de un rato. Annie abrazaba sus propias piernas y él guardaba una distancia prudencial. Desde que el doctor le había dicho que estaba en shock por la muerte de su compañero, había comenzado a tratarla como si fuese de cristal.

Annie había dormido cuatro días desde que los Juegos habían terminado, y en ese lapso Finnick solo la había tocado accidentalmente cuando la manta que cubría su cuerpo se había deslizado hacia el piso. ¿Y sí le hacía daño con solo tocarla? ¿Y sí le hacía daño cuando descubriera que él jamás podría pertenecer a nadie de la forma en que deseaba pertenecerle a ella?

–Finnick–dijo ella a manera de saludo. Le alegró saber que no había quedado muda para siempre, aunque su voz sonaba extraña a sus oídos, y se sentía tan cansada que dudaba mucho volver a hablar en un par de días.

–Perdóname–dijo él desde su asiento. Se abofeteó mentalmente por sus palabras. El doctor ya le había dicho que Annie tardaría tiempo en ponerse bien, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. A nadie le sorprendió su presencia diaria en los aposentos de la nueva vencedor. Siendo su mentor era su responsabilidad cuidar de ella aunque ya los juegos hubiesen terminado, como Mags había cuidado de él.

Annie era su responsabilidad ahora. Esperó sentirse incómodo ante la idea, prisionero, o algo por el estilo; pero no se sintió así en absoluto. Se sintió…feliz. Como si su vida valiese algo ahora.

–Tuve que haberte dicho que te quería cuando aún podías responderme–dijo el golpeando su propia cabeza con los puños. A la chica el corazón le dio un brinco, y el estómago se le encogió un poco. ¿La quería? ¿Cómo podía quererla si apenas la conocía desde hacía un par de días?

–Te quiero–se sorprendió diciendo ella también, antes de que Finnick Odair se atreviese a tocarla de nuevo, aunque con eso pudiese romperla.

* * *

><p>VI.<p>

Para Annie no era extraño que Finnick se ausentara durante días –a veces hasta semanas enteras-. Tarde o temprano siempre volvía, y traía consigo deliciosos platillos de comida y joyas que ella se ponía para lucir dentro de la casa.

Finnick tenía razón: las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores eran gigantes, tanto que si no andaba con cuidado, podía perderse entre los pasillos y habitaciones. Una vez le dijo eso a Mags y a Finnick, y entre los dos habían compartido una mirada lastimera que ella no supo interpretar.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la mentora de Finnick, mientras este andaba atendiendo tareas muy importantes, que requerían de su presencia en el Capitolio. Annie sentía una punzada de celos cada vez que él se iba a uno de sus viajes, y se preguntó si Mags también lo sentía. Todos ellos eran vencedores, pero solo Finnick entraba y salía a su antojo a la gran ciudad.

Algunas veces, cuando Finnick regresaba Annie lo notaba diferente. El cabello desordenado seguía siendo el mismo, incluso el cuerpo se había quedado igual, como si no subiera ni bajara nunca de peso a pesar de que a veces pasaba días sin comer, y otros devoraba todo lo que había a su paso.

Los cambios en él eran pequeños, pero Annie que había aprendido de memoria cada contorno de su piel notaba hasta la más mínima diferencia. A veces eran marcas en la espalda, como de uñas y dientes que le ponían a Annie la piel de gallina cuando las tocaba. Otras veces pequeños moretones en su cuello, en los que él solo reparaba cuando ella los hacía evidentes.

Un par de veces regresó con la ropa hecha jirones, contando unas historias graciosísimas que hacían que Annie se olvidase de todo aquello que le preocupaba. Cuando Finnick estaba en el Distrito 4 pasaba el día entero con ella encerrados en su habitación charlando, como solían hacer antes de los Juegos del Hambre.

La presencia de Mags también era común allí. Normalmente no los molestaba, pero cuando Finnick se iba le daba instrucciones precisas a Annie de no dejar sola a Mags. A veces, Annie sentía que más bien era la anciana quien la cuidaba a ella: la vigilaba mientras comía y dormía, se quedaba del otro lado de la puerta mientras tomaba una ducha, y le daba con cada comida una pequeña pastilla que en teoría impedirían que envejeciera.

Annie no le había creído la primera vez que Mags se lo dijo. Si aquella mujer tuviese la fórmula para la eterna juventud la hubiese usado ella ¿verdad? Pero Finnick le había asegurado que en realidad Mags era mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba, y que se conservaba con ese aspecto gracias a la pastilla.

Finnick no le mentiría, así que comenzó a tomar la pastilla y a hacer todo lo que Mags dijese, a pesar de que sus palabras salían desfiguradas por su garganta.

–Hoy Mags se ha portado muy bien–dijo mientras Finnick la abrazaba. A primera vista no vio ninguna marca, y eso la hizo sentirse bien. A veces cuando tocaba la espalda de Finnick y sentía aquellos pequeños hundimientos en la piel se sentía muy desdichada, y rompía a llorar, haciendo que Finnick se pusiese de nuevo la ropa y se quedara abrazándola en silencio.

–Me alegra mucho escucharlo–dijo Finnick intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Mags. La mujer con un simple asentimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que Annie había estado bien en su ausencia. Había días buenos y días malos, aquel parecía ser un día bueno; al menos Annie hablaba, y eso era todo un progreso. – ¿Has tomado tus pastillas hoy?– le preguntó tumbándose en el sofá de la sala junto a ella.

–Si–respondió ella con un asentimiento solemne. –Voy a ser joven por siempre– le prometió.

A Finnick poco le importaba si Annie era joven por siempre o no. Tampoco si seguía siendo igual de bella durante el resto de su vida o no. Ni siquiera le importaba si jamás podría volver a tocarlo sin llorar y gritar al descubrir las marcas que otro había dejado sobre su piel; solo le importaba que estuviese bien, y las pastillas ayudaban.

En teoría, después de una impresión como la que Annie se había llevado al ver la cabeza de su compañero de Distrito separada de su cuerpo, el cerebro de la chica tenía dos opciones: o bloqueaba por completo el recuerdo y lo enterraba en un lugar oculto de su cabeza, o lo tenía tan presente que le impedía llevar una vida normal.

Finnick Odair estaba dispuesto a vivir con cualquiera de las dos opciones, y creía que podía llevar una vida feliz con Annie, a pesar de que su mente no fuese la misma de antes. El problema era que el cerebro de la chica no se había inclinado por ninguna de las dos tendencias, sino que las había combinado y las alternaba en lo que Mags llamaba "días buenos" y "días malos".

En un día bueno, Annie no dejaba de hablar durante todo el día. La mención de los Juegos del Hambre ocasionaba una mueca en su rostro, pero pasaba rápidamente del tema y charlaba con él como lo hacía antes. En un día malo lloraba durante todo el día, y el más suave de los sonidos la hacía gritar, como si cualquier cosa fuese un ataque. Tenía pesadillas en las que moría de formas horribles, y apenas y dejaba que Finnick la tocara la mitad de las veces.

La otra mitad de las veces, era él quien no se atrevía a tocarla; por miedo a despertar en ella algún otro miedo reprimido que ocasionara que a la larga terminara odiándolo.

Finnick había aprendido a amar no solo los días buenos, sino también los días malos. En un día bueno charlaban durante horas de temas triviales y otros más complejos. En un día malo solo él hablaba, a veces ella lo escuchaba y otras no; pero Finnick nunca dejaba de hablarle.

* * *

><p>VII.<p>

Cuando la época de los Juegos del Hambre llegaba, Finnick y Mags desaparecían durante un par de semanas y Annie se quedaba sola. Algunos años se iban ambos, otras veces Mags se quedaba con ella, pero Finnick siempre se iba. Mags había dicho alguna vez que era tan querido en el Capitolio que sería mentor durante el resto de su vida.

Annie no pudo imaginar una maldición peor.

Cuando Mags se quedaba con ella durante los Juegos, le dejaba ver las transmisiones. Annie siempre había disfrutado desde que era una niña de la etapa previa a la arena. Le gustaba ver los hermosos vestidos que llevaban las chicas en las entrevistas, los innovadores vestuarios durante el desfile, y especialmente: las entrevistas que le hacían a los mentores apenas estos llegaban a la ciudad.

Siempre entrevistaban a Finnick de último, por lo que Annie debía pasar horas frente al televisor viendo a personas viejas, a los adictos y borrachos antes de que Finnick apareciese en pantalla. Se veía tan distinto a los otros mentores, tan joven y bello como había sido siempre, como si los Juegos no hubiesen tenido ningún efecto en él.

Lo último que veía de los Juegos siempre era la preparación previa al ingreso a la arena. Mags no le dejaba nunca ver nada más que eso. Parte de sí le recordaba que no quería verlo, mientras que otra parte sentía curiosidad.

Una mañana, hacía dos años había encendido el televisor de la sala, aprovechando que Mags estaba buscando las pastillas que le obligaba a tragar cada día, y lo había visto. Los Juegos acababan de empezar, y una de las muchas cámaras dentro de la arena enfocaba el rostro de una chica en pleno Baño de Sangre, antes de que otro la atravesara con una lanza.

Se había retorcido en el suelo como un pececillo al que sacan del mar aún con vida. Y había gritado tan fuerte que Mags había vuelto tan rápido como sus piernas cansadas se lo permitían. Palmeó su estómago, ahí donde lanza había perforado la piel de la otra chica, y se había asegurado de que no había sido ella la herida, sin embargo así lo sentía.

Le dolía el estómago, los músculos y las vértebras ahí donde el metal la había perforado. Sentía la sangre escapándose por el agujero que le había quedado en el cuerpo, e imaginaba como sus rodillas se volvían de trapo e inevitablemente, caía en el suelo.

Mags la había sujetado con fuerza para que no cayese, pero como era tan menuda ambas habían acabado en el suelo, con ella aun gritando para conseguir ayuda porque se estaba muriendo.

Algunas veces en sus pesadillas volvía a morir de esa forma. Otras tantas se vio sangrar por los ojos, la nariz y la boca hasta morir. Una noche soñó que el mar se la tragaba, y tuvieron que pasar meses para que Finnick la convenciera de volver al agua.

Murió mil veces entre pesadillas y lo que imaginaba, eran imaginaciones suyas, pues las veía a plena luz del día sin necesidad de estar durmiendo. A veces Finnick despertaba por sus gritos y la mecía en sus brazos hasta que volvía a dormir, esta vez sin pesadillas. Otras veces Mags la acompañaba en sus noches en vela, y otras tantas se quedó sola muriendo durante horas, incapaz de despertar de sus horribles sueños.

Aquel día –le informó Finnick- era la lectura de la tarjeta del tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco que se celebraría en los Juegos del Hambre. Era la edición número setenta y cinco, y Annie no recordaba bien cuál había sido la suya. Como Finnick siempre era mentor, ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que aquel año estaría ausente durante más tiempo: los Vasallajes solían ser importantes.

Cuando la tarde llegó, Finnick condujo a Annie hasta la habitación que compartían en casa suya, y le dijo que volvería pronto. Las paredes eran tan blancas que si se quedaba viéndolas fijamente durante mucho tiempo, la cabeza terminaba doliéndole. Le dijo a Finnick que lo esperaría y él había bajado los escalones de dos en dos, hasta la sala donde Mags lo esperaba junto al televisor.

– ¿Listo? –preguntó la que había sido su mentora y madre durante los últimos años. Finnick era de las pocas personas que entendían sus señas, y a cambio ella era una de las pocas personas a las que él parecía agradarle de verdad.

–No–le dijo y ella le rozó la mejilla con la mano. Mags sabía tanto sobre él que el muchacho y apenas podía mirarla sin sentir vergüenza por lo que había tenido que hacer. Encendió el televisor de todos modos, poco quedaba por hacer más que aquello, solo deseaba que los juegos terminaran pronto.

Cuando Annie escuchó a Finnick maldecir y a Mags llorar en el piso de abajo, primero pensó que lo había imaginado. Finnick nunca maldecía y Mags rara vez lloraba. Después escuchó el horrible sonido del vidrio al romperse, e imaginó la mesa de la salita hecha pedazos. Pensó en bajar para comprobar si ellos estaban bien, pero se contuvo. Si Finnick la hubiera querido allí abajo no la habría llevado a su habitación.

Mags subió un par de minutos después, aún con los ojos llorosos y sin dar explicación, comenzó a peinar y trenzar su cabello, en silencio con dedos ágiles que apenas y le hacían daño. No supo por qué, comenzó a llorar también. Mags le dijo que no llorara, pero como ella también lo hacía se permitió desobedecerla.

Abajo escuchaba a Finnick como un león enjaulado caminar por la sala dando traspiés, mientras unos pitidos inundaban la habitación. Saludaba con frases cortas, pedía hablar con nombres que a Annie no le sonaban de nada, y siempre repetía el mismo mensaje: "Díganle que puede tenerme a mí, pero que deje a Annie fuera de esto"

Mags lloraba con más fuerza cada vez que lo escuchaba decir aquello. A veces lo decía casi a gritos, otras veces tan suave que Annie debía confiar solo en su instinto para saber qué había dicho. Después de un par de horas Finnick había regresado y se había tumbado en la cama rendida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Perdón–le dijo cuándo Mags se fue. A Annie le pareció que aquella era la palabra que más le había dicho él en su vida, seguida de cerca por "te quiero". Siempre era solo un te quiero, nunca nada más grande ni complejo que eso.

– ¿Por qué? –

–Porque esta vez no puedo salvarte–

* * *

><p>VIII.<p>

Cuando a Finnick Odair lo contactó un ayudante de Plutarch Heavensbee para hablarle de la revolución, se le antojó colgar el teléfono, arrancarlo de su soporte y lanzarlo al mar. Cuando el chico le dijo que con esto podría salvar todo lo que le importaba en el mundo, se lo pensó mejor.

–Tú no puedes salvar nada que a mí me importe–le dijo después de oír la oferta. –Pero puedes confiar en que no diré nada–Finnick había aprendido a darle un valor a los secretos y a su silencio, y aunque la causa de Plutarch sonaba noble, no podía estar menos interesado.

Hacía dos días que habían avisado que los antiguos vencedores serían los elegidos para volver a la arena en la nueva edición de los Juegos del Hambre, y Finnick había repasado entera la lista de vencedoras del Distrito 4. Al final –teniendo en cuenta que Annie había sido la última vencedora- la lista había resultado ser trágicamente pequeña.

Cinco mujeres. La lista de vencedoras del Distrito 4 se reducía a cinco mujeres vivas. Una era Mags. Otra era Annie. Y las demás tres desconocidas que no estaban dispuestas a sacrificar su vida por la de una chica loca, en caso de que esta resultase elegida. Finnick esto no lo adivinaba: las había llamado y todas ellas le habían colgado al cabo de unos minutos.

No podía pedirle a Mags que sacrificara su vida por la de Annie, aunque sabía que ella lo haría si él se lo pidiera. Tampoco podía ofrecerse como voluntario, porque debían de ser un hombre y una mujer los tributos. Estaba perdido, y lo peor de todo era que Annie ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando.

–Déjame solo–le pidió a Mags apenas colgó el teléfono y ella se acercó corriendo a su lado. La expresión que cruzó el rostro de la anciana fue como el de un perrito pateado, pero Finnick ni siquiera pensó en disculparse. Ella igual se sentó en el sofá a su lado, y puso una de sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras tiraba de él para acunar su cabeza en su hombro; como hacía desde que Finnick tenía 14 años.

Con la otra mano ella le tomó una de las manos. La palma de Mags era arrugada y fina entre la tersa piel de Finnick, y antes de que él pudiese acercarse una de esas delicadas manos a los labios para besarlas, como siempre hacía, ella depositó un papel en su mano.

A veces, cuando los efectos de la enfermedad eran muy graves y no le permitían emitir ni un sonido, Mags hablaba a través de notas como aquellas. El papel estaba arrugado y mojado, como si lo hubiese tenido entre sus manos durante mucho tiempo.

"–_Sabes que moriré de todas formas en un par de años_–"decía el papel por un lado "–_Temo que Annie se ha tomado todas mis pastillas y ya no soy tan joven como antes–"_

Finnick quiso reír por la capacidad de su mentora de bromear incluso en aquellos momentos, pero no pudo. Lo que Mags sugería era inconcebible. Finnick no imaginaba vivir en un mundo sin Annie ni Mags, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a una por la otra.

–No te dejaré–le riñó él entrecerrando los ojos. Había descubierto que así mitigaba las ganas de llorar un poco. –Debe haber otra forma– Mags le hizo una mueca, arrancó el papel de sus manos y sacó una pluma de la bolsa de su falda, y escribió a toda prisa.

"–_Es mi deber cuidar te ti_–"leyó Finnick por encima del hombro de la mujer, y negó con la cabeza.

–Cuando estaba en la arena– respondió –Ahora no me debes nada. No puedo pedirte que mueras por ella. –

Mags escribió de nuevo, con un creciente enojo dibujado en su rostro. Finnick imaginó, que de poder hablar, le estaría gritando en aquel momento.

"–_Y yo no puedo pedirte que vivas sin ella–"_

Finnick se quedó mirando el papel manchado de tinta como si este contuviera todos los secretos del mundo. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a Mags que sonreía mostrando una dentadura a la que le faltaban un par de dientes. Aprender a querer a Mags no había sido difícil.

"–_La amas–"_escribió de nuevo en la única esquina en blanco del viejo papel arrugado. A Finnick el corazón le dio un brinco. ¿La amaba? Sabía que la quería, la había querido incluso antes de conocerla, sentía la responsabilidad de cuidarla, y se había propuesto hacerla feliz, pero ¿La amaba?

Era ese el nombre que recibía aquello que tan extraño se sentía en su interior.

Mags rio, un sonido que sonó más como al graznar de un pato que a la risa humana, pero a Finnick le pareció uno de los sonidos más hermosos del mundo, y se prometió recordarlo. Miró el papel de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que su mentora no lo había escrito como una pregunta.

La amaba. Enserio lo hacía, aunque hasta ese momento se diese cuenta.

–También te amo a ti–le confesó a Mags y esta sonrió, fingiéndose avergonzada para luego reír con más fuerza. A Mags no le importaba si Finnick era guapo o no, o si el precio de su compañía era muy alto: ella simplemente le quería.

–Lo sé–contestó ella ahora con su voz, con ese tono que solo Finnick entendía. –Y yo te amo a ti–

Después de que Mags se durmiera, aún con su mano sobre la nuca del muchacho y con el cuerpo de este casi encima de él, Finnick la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Cuando regresó a la planta baja tomó el teléfono y agradeció el no haberlo roto en mil pedazos como pretendía hacerlo.

Antes de dormir, llamó a Plutarch Heavensbee y le dijo que talvez, si podía salvar algo que a él le importase después de todo.

* * *

><p>IX.<p>

Cuando empezaron los 75° Juegos del Hambre, Annie se dio cuenta –talvez demasiado tarde- de que no había nadie esta vez que le impidiese ver la transmisión si quería. La última vez que había visto a Finnick y a Mags, fue poco después de que la escolta pronunciara su nombre, de que Mags se ofreciera como voluntaria en su lugar, y que después llamaran a Finnick.

El público aún estallaba en aplausos cuando escuchaban el nombre de Finnick Odair, de forma que a ninguno de ellos le había sorprendido demasiado que Finnick resultase elegido para los Juegos. De todas formas, todo marchaba según el plan, aunque al muchacho le hubiese gustado decirle a Annie que todo iría bien y que el regresaría por ella pronto.

Al encender el televisor, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido casi todo: el desfile, las entrevistas, pero no de ver a Finnick en televisión. La cuenta regresiva estaba a punto de terminar, cuando la cámara enfocó al Finnick Odair que tanto amaba el Capitolio. Este se retorcía inquieto en el pedestal, consciente de que si caía volaría en pedazos.

Annie lo vio y entendió por qué todos le querían tanto, o por lo menos por qué ella lo hacía. Cuando el reloj se puso en cero, el familiar sonido del cañón sonó, y Annie se tuvo que aferrar a la silla para no caer.

Finnick estaba dentro de la arena. Pero eso no podía ser. Finnick había ganado hacía años. Y si ganas los Juegos del Hambre, jamás regresas. De repente lo entendió todo: Mags llorando el día de la lectura de la tarjeta. Finnick suplicando por teléfono pidiendo que el nombre de ella no entrase en la Cosecha. La cosecha de hacía unos días…Los Juegos del Hambre habían vuelto a empezar, y esta vez Finnick y Mags no volvían como mentores, sino como tributos. ¡Y había sido a ella a la que habían llamado! Sería ella quien nadaría hasta la Cornucopia ahora de no ser porque Mags se había ofrecido como voluntaria en su lugar.

Se sintió enferma, como si hubiese comido algo en mal estado. Si cerraba los ojos el dolor disminuía un poco, pero millones de insectos comenzaban a devorarla desde el interior, perforando sus órganos, sus músculos y la piel.

Finnick llegó a la Cornucopia de primero, seguido de cerca por una chica con el cabello castaño recogido en una trenza en la que Annie desconfió de inmediato, ¿Cómo alguien podía nadar tan rápido sin haber nacido en el Distrito 4? Pensó en la inundación que mató a los últimos tributos en sus juegos y no pudo evitar odiar a la chica. A la chica que apuntaba con una flecha el corazón de Finnick.

¡¿Una flecha?! –Annie quiso introducirse en el televisor y tumbar a la chica de un golpe, pero antes de que esta disparara, Finnick levantó su muñeca, mostrando un brazalete que ella no había visto jamás, pero que al parecer la desconocida sí, pues sus ojos se movieron incómodos entre la alhaja y el rostro complacido de Finnick.

"_El Finnick de la televisión sonríe mucho"_ pensó Annie intrigada. No le extrañó que todos en el Capitolio le quisieran, y que le regalaran mucha comida y joyas caras.

Fijó su vista de nuevo en la televisión justo en el momento en que el tridente de Finnick –como una extensión de su brazo derecho- se hundía en el pecho de otro tributo, en medio de una escena demasiado semejante a la pesadilla de Annie en la que le clavaban una lanza en el estómago como para atreverse a mirar.

De vez en cuando lloraba, viendo a través de la pantalla como Finnick cargaba sobre sus espaldas a Mags, y corría en compañía de la chica de la trenza y un chico rubio igualmente desconocido. Por más que cubriese sus oídos con sus manos, seguía escuchando el retumbar de los cañonazos fantasma que le confirmaban lo que ya sabía: en un par de días, todos estarían muertos.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, días, semanas, meses o años mientras Annie miraba la pantalla del televisor. A veces aparecía Finnick, o alguno de sus aliados (a los cuales ella había aprendido a querer, a través de los ojos de Finnick y su confianza ciega en ellos), y algunas veces enfocaban a otro de los tributos, a los que ella si conocía.

Vio a Enobaria, a Brutus, y a los adictos a la morflina por los que tanto desprecio había sentido cuando era joven y el deseo de sangre era lo único que alimentaba su corazón profesional. Se preguntaba a cuál de ellos Finnick tendría que matar con tal de regresar a casa, cuando los aliados de él aparecieron en la pantalla.

Más atrás veía Finnick, con Mags a cuestas como siempre, y gritaba. Gritaba tanto de dolor como de impotencia mientras contemplaba al chico rubio de antes tendido en el piso, y a Mags a sus pies que negaba con la cabeza sonriendo. Mags se alejó después de besarlo, mientras la extraña niebla que los perseguía se la tragaba por completo.

Esta vez Annie ni siquiera escuchó el sonido del cañón, cuando los ojos de Finnick se encontraron con la cámara, Annie supo que Mags había muerto.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe. Entraron dos hombres vestidos completamente de blanco, los cuales tardaron un par de segundos en distinguir la menuda figura de Annie de entre las mantas en las que se había envuelto. Sentía los ojos arder, como cuando se permanece mucho tiempo bajo el agua sin parpadear. No había vuelto a llorar en las últimas horas, y pensó que por fin se había quedado completamente seca.

No gritó, ni siquiera cuando los dos hombres la sujetaron. Quería decirles que no debían hacerle daño, que se iría con ellos sin oponer resistencia: Finnick no volvería por ella, lo había dejado en claro cuando dejó morir a Mags para salvar a aquel chico.

* * *

><p>X.<p>

El paso del tiempo lo notaba cada cierto tiempo, cuando un hombre en uniforme deslizaba una bandeja con comida por debajo de su puerta. Había llegado allí en un aerodeslizador, de eso estaba segura, pero los acontecimientos ocurridos desde entonces se desdibujaban en su mente.

La cama sobre la que descansaban sus huesos era tan pequeña que debía decidir cada noche si quería apoyar la cabeza o los pies. Imaginó a Finnick, con su cuerpo tan largo con las extremidades colgando a ambos lados del colchón y no pude evitar reír, aunque había descubierto hacía muchos tiempos de comida que sus captores no buscaban su risa.

–Pensé que se la pasaba lloriqueando todo el día–dijo uno de ellos con la frente apoyada contra su ventana para ver mejor. –Tendrás que hacer algo para que chille– El otro hombre le había escuchado y le habían negado el agua y la comida, y aunque fuese imposible, la cama parecía haberse encogido cinco centímetros desde que había llegado.

Se negó a llorar o a gritar. Aún no había visto la cara de ninguno de aquellos hombres y no quería parecer débil ante ellos. Al cabo de unas horas otro de los hombres abrió la puerta de su habitación, y arrastró tras de sí una mesa pequeña, con una pequeña pantalla que a Annie le recordó la televisión por la que había visto a Finnick por última vez.

La pantalla se iluminó sin que Annie la tocara, apenas el hombre salió por la puerta. Él se quedó ahí afuera, con un aparato que cabía a la perfección en su mano enguantada mientras la chica lo miraba. Reconoció el escenario hasta que se vio a sí misma en la pantalla, con el cabello recogido en un moño apretado, y con el rostro mucho más joven a pesar de que se había tomado todas las pastillas de Mags.

Eran sus propios Juegos del Hambre, y por primera vez los veía completos.

Se miró a sí misma cobrar la primera muerte sin apenas sentir nada. Cuando el cuerpo del chico del Distrito 7 cayó sus pies en la grabación, ni la Annie actual ni la profesional lo miraron: ella porque no podía soportarlo, la otra porque muchas presas más aún corrían por ahí libremente.

Vio cosas nuevas, y otras que tras un repaso mental en los baúles de su mente que no se había atrevido a abrir, descubrió que ya las había visto antes. Vio a su alianza, y se sintió enferma al saber que no recordaba los nombres de los Profesionales del Distrito 1 y 2. Solo se acordaba de Theon, por desgracia. Sabía el momento exacto en el que iba a morir.

Como si pudiese cambiar la historia, con un hilo de voz le susurró a la Annie profesional que no disolviera la alianza después de recibir el mensaje de Finnick en el paracaídas. Su versión más joven la ignoró, y por primera vez Annie vio, que justo en el momento en que ella había volteado para tomar su camino, Theon la había mirado como si quisiera marcharse con ella.

Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez Theon no hubiera muerto de una forma tan horrible.

¿Qué caso tenía? Theon, al igual que ella, sabía nadar bien. Si no lo hubiese matado el profesional del Distrito 1, lo hubiese tenido que matar ella después de la inundación, y eso era aún peor. Igualmente dolía no poder separar los ojos de la pantalla.

Las horas seguían corriendo y con ellas, más sangre. Vio cómo murió la profesional del Distrito 1, la prima o la hermana del que mataría a Theon más tarde. El chico del Distrito 2 rompió su cuello con una facilidad que le recordó a Annie el desprender una uva de su tallo.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, se dio cuenta de que había una única cosa que estaba esperando. A Theon le quedaban unos pocos minutos más de vida según la grabación, a pesar de que había muerto en verdad hacía muchos años. No podía detener el tiempo. No pudo salvarlo entonces y no podía hacerlo ahora.

Se vio a sí misma temblar ante las cámaras. Los ojos abiertos de Theon suplicándole. La espada del chico cuyo nombre había olvidado en el aire. El filo helado y brillante clavarse en el cuello de su compañero de Distrito. La sangre tiñendo de rojo el páramo semi-acuático que estaba a punto de ser lavado por el agua. La cabeza del chico abriéndose paso por entre la maleza y rodando hasta tocar sus pies.

Su versión más joven gritó al mismo tiempo que ella cubrió su boca, cuando la cabeza separada del cuerpo impactó su cuerpo encogido por el miedo. Annie no lo recordaba así, pero los ojos de Theon aún estaban abiertos y parecían mirarla, como si le reclamasen el seguir viva mientras él estaba muerto.

Finnick ¿Dónde estaba Finnick? Mientras estaba en la arena tenía la certeza de que Finnick estaba del otro lado del televisor, viéndola, apostando por ella, manejando su dinero y consiguiéndole armas, ¿pero ahora? ¿Dónde estaba Finnick? Ahora era él quien estaba en la arena, esperando ser salvado,pero ella no podía ayudarle.

Se permitió gritar por primera vez en días enteros. Olvidó por completo que se suponía que no lo haría pero ya era muy tarde. Mientras el profesional del Distrito 1 y ella gritaban en coro, miró por el rabillo del ojo al hombre en uniforme accionar el artefacto que tenía en su mano.

El chico que se quedó congelado eternamente en los dieciséis años gritaba porque había visto venir toda el agua que acabaría con él, ella no sabía bien por qué gritaba, cuanto tiempo llevaba gritando, o cuando se detendría, pero al cabo de un rato descubrió, que sus gritos no eran simples chillidos, sino un único nombre que era el mismo que llamaba siempre.

¡Finnick!

Lo llamó hasta que quedó sin fuerzas, y hasta que al final el hombre se fue complacido. Ambos sabían que esta vez, Finnick no vendría en su auxilio.

* * *

><p>XI.<p>

Ya no importaba mucho si la escuchaban gritar o no. Desde que la habían obligado a mirar sus Juegos, el hombre con la grabadora no había vuelto a pasar por ahí. Le dejaban su ración diaria de comida, y no se metían más con ella.

Se preguntó si a alguien en aquel lugar le importaría si ella moría o no, y rio con amargura al pensar en lo triste que sonaba preguntándose si sus captores la necesitaban lo suficiente como para mantenerla con vida.

En algún momento, después de que lanzaron hacia los pies de su cama un tazón con un caldo amarillento, escuchó a una mujer gritar. Era agradable escuchar a alguien que no fuese ella gritar para variar. La hacía sentirse más fuerte.

El sentimiento de fortaleza disminuyó un poco al entender que la otra mujer no gritaba lamentos, nombres ni sollozos como ella hacía, sino insultos y maldiciones que le recordaban a Annie aquella única vez que había escuchado a Finnick maldecir por teléfono.

La mujer debía de estar cerca. La escuchaba como si estuviese a su lado, y un par de veces inspeccionó la minúscula habitación para ver si la encontraba escondida alguna parte; pero en su cama no cabía nadie más que ella, y era imposible esconderse entre las paredes y el suelo inmaculadamente blanco.

– ¡Los voy a matar! –gritaba la otra. A Annie la voz le resultó conocida, pero no sabía por qué. Aunque las palabras de la mujer eran duras, no sentía miedo. Extrañamente se sentía mejor sabiendo que no estaba sola en aquel lugar tan blanco que comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó al cabo de unas horas, presa de la curiosidad. Había intentado ponerle una cara a aquella voz. Se la imaginaba con el cabello rubio largo, la cara dura y el cuerpo atlético.

– ¿Annie? –preguntó la voz. La chica se sorprendió, a ella nadie nunca la reconocía. Finnick era el favorito del Capitolio, el nombre que la gente coreaba en la calles; mientras que ella era solo la sombra de la chica fuerte y confiada que había sido algún día. – ¿Eres tú? –

–Si–respondió con un hilo de voz. No debía hablar muy fuerte para que la mujer la escuchara, sus camas debían de estar separadas solo por aquella pared, por eso era que la sentía como si estuviese a su lado, en la misma habitación.

–Demonios–masculló la otra muy bajo. –Pensé que estaba en prisión, pero al parecer estoy en el psiquiatra– Annie fingió no haberla escuchado y se quedó en silencio. –Lo siento–agregó la otra después de un rato, en medio de un bufido. –He tenido un par de días raros. Demonios. Finnick se volvería loco si supiera que estás aquí– añadió con dejo de amargura.

El nombre despertó en Annie un sentimiento extraño, como si con su simple mención hubiese despertado de un largo sueño. Así había sido ¿no? Había pasado toda su vida dormida en realidad, pensando que era feliz entre armas y golpes, y Finnick la había despertado.

La imagen de la mujer se desdibujó en su cabeza. La imaginó ahora como la chica de la trenza castaña que había estado con Mags y Finnick en la arena, pero la voz no sonaba igual. Quería hacerle tantas preguntas que ya ni siquiera le importaba como se veía o cuál era su nombre.

¿Estaba Finnick bien? ¿Había muerto Mags o solo se lo había imaginado como tantas cosas más? ¿Volverían a estar Finnick y ella juntos con él le había prometido? No preguntó nada de aquello; cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la mujer a su lado comenzó a reír como una desquiciada.

–Estoy en el maldito Capitolio–dijo golpeando la pared con fuerza. La cama de Annie se retorció durante un segundo, y sintió como si la mujer la hubiese golpeado a ella. –Y los charlajos eran reales. Los gritos que Finnick escuchó. Eran los tuyos, llamándolo– comenzó a reír sin ganas hasta que un ataque de tos la calló.

– ¿Cómo conoces a Finnick? –quería preguntar otra cosa, pero todo lo demás parecía poco importante en comparación. Se preguntaba como ella podía saber sobre los gritos, y a que se refería al decir que los charlajos eran reales.

La chica de al lado no respondió. Annie temió haber preguntado tan bajo que su voz se perdiese entre las paredes. Se imaginó cortando la garganta de la chica de un tajo como había hecho con una de sus víctimas, si ella no le contestaba pronto.

– ¿Finnick? –preguntó la otra confundida, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchase el nombre. Le pareció –por el tono de su voz- que se hallaba bajo les efectos de alguna droga. Tal vez no debería confiar en las palabras de una mujer así, pero hacía mucho que no escuchaba mención de Finnick, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

– ¿Cómo conoces a Finnick? –preguntó con cautela, deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta que servía como presagio del llanto que se avecinaba. Esta vez, la desconocida no rio. Carraspeó su garganta un par de veces, y Annie la imaginó contemplando el techo blanco y sufriendo del mismo dolor de cabeza que ella experimentaba ahora.

–Déjame presentarme–respondió la desconocida con voz enfurecida de nuevo. Si estaba enojada con ella, o con alguien más, eso Annie no lo sabía. –Soy Johanna Mason. –la visión que le llegó a Annie con el nombre no fue la de la chica rubia atlética que había imaginado antes, sino de una chica delgada, con el cabello corto y rojizo y cara de pocos amigos. Annie recordó que antes de presentarse como voluntaria, había visto los Juegos que Johanna Mason había ganado, poco después que Finnick.

Johanna Mason había vencido a sus oponentes viéndose frágil e inofensiva, de modo que nadie se había preocupado mucho por ella, hasta que había demostrado una técnica impecable con el hacha, y una sed de sangre muy grande.

La voz entrecortada de Johanna no le recordó en absoluto a una vencedora cuando añadió, en medio de un susurro: –Finnick y yo morimos juntos en la arena–antes de quedarse dormida a causa de las drogas.

* * *

><p>XII.<p>

Annie descubrió tiempo después, que Finnick en realidad no estaba muerto; o al menos Johanna no lo recordaba muerto.

–La última vez que lo vi lo estaban subiendo a un aerodeslizador como si estuviera muerto–le confesó Johanna después de despertar. Su voz aún sonaba aletargada por la droga, pero al menos ya no gritaba ni reía. –Pero no estaba muerto. Gritaba. Pensé que gritaba de dolor, pero no. Era mi nombre. –Annie recordó a Finnick diciendo su nombre, como su cuerpo se llenaba de calor, y por un momento sintió celos.

–Les decía que tenían que volver por mí…y por Peeta. Incluso por Enobaria. Pero jamás regresaron. A Peeta ya se lo habían llevado para entonces. Pero ya seguía ahí ¿sabes? –Cuando Johanna fue capaz de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, Annie se dio cuenta de que lloraba.

–Me dejaron ahí para morir. Ni siquiera podía moverme. Mi pierna se había quedado atorada con algo y mi hacha estaba muy lejos. De haberla encontrado me habría cortado el cuello yo misma antes de que me sacaran. – La imagen se le antojó tan espeluznante que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, de todas formas el frío característico del miedo se instaló en sus huesos.

–Los muy malditos–chilló Johanna. –Me dejaron morir ahí–

–Lo siento– La mujer del otro lado de la habitación rio. Para Annie resultaba extraño el que las hubiesen dejado a amabas ahí, charlando sin parar por días. Entendió muy rápido que no pretendían que ninguna de ellas saliera de allí con vida.

Cada día se llevaban a Johanna y la dejaban completamente sola. Contaba mentalmente los segundos hasta volver a oír la voz de su compañera; finalmente se rendía al perder la cuenta: nadie era capaz de contar tantos números juntos. Algunas veces –si se quedaba muy quieta y en completo silencio- escuchaba a alguien gritar. No a Johanna, si no a un chico.

Llamaba a Katniss sin cesar, y el nombre a Annie ya no le sonaba desconocido. Ella era la chica del cabello trenzado, y la razón por la que Finnick y Johanna habían sido capturados. Todo era parte de un plan, según había entendido. Y Finnick estaba bien, a Finnick lo tenían los buenos.

–"Está bien" –le había prometido Johanna –"Lo necesitan y lo van a cuidar muy bien. A mí ya no me necesita nadie"– Annie pensó en decirle que ella la necesita, que desde su llegada no había vuelto a llorar ni a chillar, pero se lo guardó para sí misma. Johanna se hubiese reído de ella de habérselo confesado.

La otra chica desaparecía durante horas, y cuando la volvían a arrojar dentro de su habitación, Annie la imaginaba temblando y llorando, aunque jamás la escuchó llorar de dolor hasta que un día, estuvo ausente durante más tiempo.

– ¿Qué te han hecho? –le preguntó. Johanna no gritaba, lo cual era alarmante; Annie temió que se hubiese quedado muda como ella después de sus Juegos. – ¿Estás bien? –

–Me han cortado el cabello–escuchó la voz grave de su compañera cortar el silencio. Su garganta debía de estar adolorida, como quedaba la de ella después de gritar durante horas sin que a nadie le importase. –Es una estupidez. –confesó. –Pero me han cortado el cabello–

Annie llevó instintivamente los dedos a su melena, el único punto de color en aquella habitación completamente blanca. _"Hay cosas peores"_ –pensó– pero los sollozos de animal herido que salían de la garganta de Johanna le impidieron pensar nada más.

–Me lo han quitado todo– Annie escuchó como la cama de Johanna volaba por los aires cuando esta la arremetió contra ella. La recordaba tan pequeña, tan frágil que era difícil imaginar la escena. –Me han quitado todo y ahora me han quitado el cabello.

Annie entendió de inmediato, que Johanna no lloraba por su cabello en absoluto.

– ¿A ti que te han hecho? –preguntó la mujer después de un rato. A lo lejos escuchaba los gritos del chico, que iniciaban poco después de que Johanna volvía a la celda contigua a la suya. _"Debe estar lejos"_ –pensó Annie _–"Sus gritos no suenan tan fuertes como los de Johanna"_

–Nada–confesó con melancolía. Nunca le había preguntado a Johanna que le hacían durante sus intervenciones, y ella tampoco se lo había dicho, pero debía de ser horrible. No imaginaba sufrir aquella clase de dolor en su propia piel, pero se sentía culpable por ser inmune a los maltratos de sus captores mientras ellos acababan con la otra chica.

–Ya han hecho suficiente–dijo después de un rato. Annie no supo cómo interpretar sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y al hacerlo imaginó pequeños insectos –negros y diminutos- colándose por entre sus orejas, los agujeros de su nariz, las cuencas de sus ojos y su boca. Eran tan minúsculos que podría eliminarlos apretujándolos contra sus dedos, pero eran demasiados como para que eso hiciera la diferencia.

–Finnick… ¿está bien? –empezó. Toda su vida había pensado que ella también estaba bien, que las pesadillas, los gritos y el llanto eran normales, pero ¿lo eran? ¿Cuánto de lo que había vivido con Finnick había sido verdad y cuanto era mentira? Las pastillas, los cuidados de Mags, la preocupación de Finnick…nada de aquello había sido normal.

–Ninguno de nosotros está bien–dijo Johanna después de un rato. Annie la imaginaba igual que ella, pequeña y encogida contra la pared, pensando en la última vez que había sido realmente feliz. –Nos convierten en monstruos y esperan que estemos agradecidos porque nos dejaron vivir…–

Annie no se atrevió a contradecirla. Las luces se apagaron de golpe y se volvieron a encender con la misma rapidez. Escuchó pasos –no las quietas pisadas de siempre, si no a un grupo de personas correr- Johanna rio, un sonido que le heló a Annie la sangre.

–Él te amaba ¿sabes? –preguntó aún con la voz entrecortada a causa de la risa. Los insectos comenzaron a devorar la piel de la chica y a alimentarse de su sangre, solo que esa vez Annie no sentía miedo.

Los pasos se acercaron más y más, las luces parpadeaban con cada paso suyo. ¿Sería ese el fin? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sido feliz? ¿Se encontraría con Finnick a dónde fuese?

La puerta de su celda se abrió de golpe pero no escuchó a Johanna ni siquiera respirar. La imaginó media dormida, por la droga y pensó que sería mejor así: no lo vendría venir. Suspiró, y se aferró al collar con una única perla perfectamente pulida que conservaba junto a su cuello.

–Yo también le amaba–dijo antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragase todo.

* * *

><p>XIII.<p>

–Ya estás bien. Ya estás bien. –Dijo el hombre cuando ella se levantó de golpe, intentando inmovilizarla sobre la cama. Mentía. Ella no estaba bien. El brazo le escocía en el punto exacto en el cual tenía una jeringa del tamaño de su dedo clavado en la vena. Conectada a una bolsa transparente con un líquido amarillento; se sintió repentinamente en paz un instante después de que el hombre la empujase con suavidad.

−¿Finnick? –preguntó haciendo un mohín. El hombre que la sujetaba por los hombros arrugó sus cejas antes de asentir con la cabeza, como si el nombre de repente cobrase sentido en su mente. A lo lejos, escuchó una voz conocida maldecir y gritar. Johanna también estaba en aquel extraño lugar.

−Llamen al soldado Odair después de que termine la valoración médica−le indicó el hombre a otro con ropas grises. Annie notó de inmediato que todos aquellos –incluida ella- vestían ropa de aquel color. Poco importaba ya; Finnick estaba en aquel lugar, y lo llevarían con ella.

Escuchó a Johanna gritar, esa vez un grito de júbilo que le recordó al primer día que había hablado con ella, y como su tono de voz había cambiado al reconocerla.

−Aún no pueden entrar−alertó otro de los hombres uniformados. Su voz sonaba mecánica, como si le hubiesen robado toda emoción del cuerpo, y su pálida piel se fundía con todo el gris de la habitación.

Vio a la chica castaña correr frente a su cama. La reconoció: era Katniss, pero no venía en su auxilio. Se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de sentirse de aquella forma, tan pequeña y frágil, casi invisible. –Soldado Everdeen−le riñó el hombre que la sujetaba. –Será mejor que espere las indicaciones de la Presidenta−

"− _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? –"_recordaba a Snow como Presidente antes de ser encerrada, y al parecer ahora había sido reemplazado por una mujer. (¿Qué tan raro era una mujer presidente en Panem?) Para sorpresa de Annie, Katniss escuchó al hombre. No sabía por qué, sentía cierta familiaridad con la chica de la trenza, y aquella obediencia en ella le resultaba inusual.

Katniss no la miró. Fijó su vista en un punto cercano a la puerta por donde acababa de entrar, y sus ojos se abrieron como los de un gato. La miró a ella –postrada sobre la cama-y por un segundo, notó el reconocimiento en los ojos de la chica.

−Annie−escuchó gritar. A pesar de que Katniss la miraba fijo, sus labios no se habían movido. Además la voz era masculina; grave y carrasposa a pesar del tono aliviado que diferenció. Habría reconocido la voz entre miles más, aunque la garganta del chico estuviese seca, o intentase deshacer el nudo en el que se había convertido su lengua.

−Finnick−apenas vio un destello de cabellos rubios desordenados abalanzarse hacia ella, antes de sentir una puñalada en el brazo, ahí donde Finnick la había sujetado muy fuerte con sus manos ágiles y delgadas.

Era igual que antes: el mismo cabello perfectamente desordenado, como si intentase hacerle creer al mundo que había despertado así de perfecto. Los mismos músculos tensos como sogas, perfilando sus brazos y su pecho. La misma piel bronceada por el sol, y la misma boca ladeada una sonrisa mientras repetía su nombre como una oración.

¡E imaginar que ella lo había creído muerto! Pero ahí estaba. Era real. Tan real como la noche que le había dicho que era su deber entretenerlo para hacer los Juegos del Hambre soportarlos, tan real como la primera vez que lo había besado, creyendo que él no quería que lo hiciera. Estaba al frente suyo, con los brazos rodeando los suyos y las piernas enredadas a las de la chica.

A Annie dejaron de importarle muchas cosas. Dejaron de parecerle relevantes las marcas de uñas y dientes en la piel de Finnick, –las cuales comenzaron a cobrar sentido en su mente- dejó de preocuparse por las pesadillas que continuaba viendo si cerraba los ojos, y se concentró únicamente en el sonido de la voz de Finnick diciendo su nombre.

−Te encontré−pudo decir cuando él la dejó respirar de nuevo. –Aquí estás. Aquí estás− ¿Qué lugar era aquel? No importaba. Si Finnick estaba allí poco importaba si se encontraba en las puertas del cielo o el mismísimo infierno, mientras él no dejase de rodearla con sus brazos.

−Annie−repitió el junto a su oído. No recordaba haberse estremecido jamás de aquella forma, ni siquiera cuando él la tocaba. La sensación se le antojó tan placentera como atemorizante cuando él la besó, como si fuese la primera vez.

Esta vez había sido él quien la había besado, por la mirada en sus ojos cuando los volvió a abrir, Annie supo que no debía preguntarse si podía besarlo de nuevo. –Annie. Annie−continuó diciendo él junto a sus labios.

Pensó en Johanna vagamente, en cómo le había dicho que Finnick en verdad la había querido, como ella había confesado por primera vez que ella también le amaba, no al chico sino a una completa desconocida, que en ese momento era lo más cercano a él que le quedaba.

−Te amo−las palabras le parecieron vagas, insuficientes. ¿Cómo ponerle un nombre correcto a todas aquellas sensaciones que se habían comenzado a formar en su interior desde el primer momento? Él era de ella y ella suya; eso era lo correcto y todo lo demás, toda su vida anterior había sido la mentira.

Al fin había despertado.

−Te amo−repitió él, no sonreía. Temía que si sonreía al decirlo sería tan insulsa la confesión como cuando ante la televisión, les juraba amor eterno a todas las capitolinas y su amor quedase eclipsado por todas las mentiras que le habían obligado a decir y todos los secretos que había tenido que guardar durante años.

−Te amo−volvió a decir ella, simplemente para escuchar como Finnick lo decía de nuevo, a modo de respuesta.

Cuando Annie volvió a cerrar los ojos para besarlo, esta vez no se vio a sí misma morir de maneras horribles. Al cerrar los ojos solo estaba Finnick, como siempre había estado.

* * *

><p>XIV.<p>

Al abrir los ojos, esperó sentirse diferente. Ya se había acostumbrado a no despertarse con los rayos del sol impactando directamente su cara. Finnick le había dicho que estaban en el Distrito 13 –que todos consideraban destruido- y que ahí estaban a salvo, pero las paredes parecían cerrarse a su alrededor, recordándole la celda del Capitolio donde había permanecido durante tanto tiempo.

Volteó la cabeza, desperezándose y sonrió. Finnick estaba al lado suyo, despeinado por primera vez en realidad desde que Annie lo había conocido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido de eso? ¿Cinco años? ¿Veinte? ¿Cincuenta? Su cuerpo le resultaba tan familiar, y sus palabras tan cercanas, que era como si lo hubiese echado en falta durante mucho tiempo.

−Buenos días−le dijo empujándolo suavemente con hombro. Por debajo de las sábanas notó la piel desnuda del chico, libre de marcas. Finnick se desperezó, como un gato que ha tomado una siesta demasiado larga, a pesar de que habían dormido poco la noche anterior.

Descubrió el vestido verde que había llevado cerca de la puerta, formando un halo de color verde entre las zapatillas de punta y los zapatos de Finnick. El pantalón del otro lado de la habitación, como si lo hubiesen lanzado a toda prisa, la camisa aun colgando de un lado de la cama.

−Buenos días… ¿cómo debo llamarte? –preguntó él ahogando un bostezo − ¿Señora Odair? ¿Señora Cresta? – Annie se preguntó si alguien más que ella lo había visto así: por la mañana con el cabello retorcido y apretujado contra la frente, con la piel bronceada limpia de maquillaje, la boca sucia y las marcas de cama en su rostro y brazos. A pesar de sus imperfecciones físicas, a Annie se le antojó la criatura más hermosa de toda la tierra.

−Annie−dijo ella en un suspiro. Hablaba normalmente tan bajo, que Finnick tenía que inclinarse hacia ella -de forma que su oído rozara la boca de la chica- para poder escucharla. Intentaba hablar él también con aquella voz, realizar movimientos lentos y suaves para no asustarla, pero aun así la había escuchado llorar la noche anterior durante sus sueños.

Era un progreso. Normalmente los gritos eran constantes durante la noche, y ni Annie ni él dormían. La noche anterior, solamente había llorado muy bajito, hasta que él la había tomado entre sus brazos y ambos habían dormido.

−Simplemente Annie−le pidió ella.

−Annie. –repitió él. ¿Así era como se sentía la felicidad? ¿Cuántos placeres insignificantes había confundido a lo largo de su vida con ser feliz? La atención de los capitolinos que en un principio había agradecido, los regalos que estos le obsequiaban para mitigar la culpa, los cariños de Mags a quien ahora echaba tanto de menos…Nada se comparaba con la felicidad que producía en Finnick pronunciar el nombre de Annie una vez más, sabiendo que ella podía escucharlo.

− ¿Tienes que irte? –preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos. Hacía semanas enteras que no tomaba ni una de las pastillas de Mags, y sin ellas veía a los monstruos alados aún con los ojos abiertos, y completamente despierta. En ese instante, dos revoloteaban junto a las orejas de Finnick, como si se debieran entre comerlo o no. Tres más estaban posados sobre su propio hombro, perforándole la carne con sus diminutas patillas.

−Hoy no−dijo él haciendo un mohín. ¿Qué importaba la guerra cuando se había estado tanto tiempo viviendo solo por costumbre? Ahí estaba ella, y era hermosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría abandonarla una vez más, sin la certeza de que volvería sano y salvo, o que ella estaría allí esperándolo? –Hoy no.

−Bien−dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. A veces, Finnick identificaba en ella pequeños matices de la chica incomprendida y hábil con las armas que había conocido en el Capitolio. En un principio –durante los primeros años- había fantaseado con la idea de que la Annie de antes volvería, que le reñiría y que sería igual de mordaz y descarada; pero Finnick ya no quería que aquella Annie volviese, por más interesante que le hubiera parecido en el pasado. La nueva Annie –la Annie real- le necesitaba, en la misma magnitud que él la necesitaba a ella. Y más que eso: la quería de una forma en la que jamás se habría imaginado querer a la Annie profesional.

− ¿No quieres que me vaya? –preguntó él acercándose más, hasta que su barbilla se posó en el brazo de la chica, quien lo miró como si estuviese loco. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo estaba. –Si me dices que no, me quedaré− Finnick no recordaba haberle dicho a Annie que se iría a penas el plan estuviese listo con Katniss y los demás, pero ella sabía; Annie siempre sabía.

−Tienes que ir−dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. Tal vez de esa forma los insectos que se habían colado por las orejas de Finnick desaparecieran. No funcionó, ahí estaban aunque el muchacho no las sintiera. –Ellos te necesitan−

− ¿Tú no me necesitas? –preguntó bromeando. No supo cuánto le preocupaba la respuesta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de ella brillaron divertidos; como cuando en su casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores se lanzaba a sus brazos y le decía que había cuidado muy bien de Mags en su ausencia.

−No−dijo ella muy seria, aunque sus ojos seguían brillando. Finnick sintió una puñalada en el lugar donde alguna vez había estado su corazón. –Yo te amo. –repitió. Finnick jamás se cansaría de aquellas tres palabras juntas. –Pero no te necesito. –insistió. –No debes cuidarme siempre. Si quieres quedarte por qué me amas, quédate. Pero ellos te necesitan. Yo estaré bien−

Finnick no recordaba haberla escuchado hablar con tanta convicción, ni siquiera antes de sus Juegos. Él sintió como de improvisto, la quería aun más. Con Annie siempre era así, no dejaba de sorprenderlo, y cada palabra que salía de sus labios no hacía más que cautivarlo más, fuese bueno o malo lo que dijera.

−Estarás bien−le prometió. –Y si triunfamos, ya no habrán más Juegos del Hambre−soñó. –Y nuestros hijos podrían vivir sabiendo que jamás deberían enfrentarse a eso−Ella sonrió, dejando que él hundiese su barbilla más en el hueco entre sus brazos.

La visión de un puñado de niños idénticos a Finnick le abrió un agujero en el estómago. De repente se sintió más egoísta, y contempló la idea de encerrarlo en su habitación y no dejarlo ir. Pero no podía hacerlo. Panem lo necesitaba. Nadie merecía pasar por lo mismo que ellos.

− ¿Y si no? –preguntó ella. Finnick parpadeó un par de veces, como si la idea de perder no hubiese atravesado nunca su mente. Finalmente sonrió y se incorporó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Annie podía respirar su mismo aire, y las pestañas de él le producían cosquillas debajo de los ojos.

−Y si no. –Dijo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos delicadamente, atrayéndola más hacia él para poder besarla –Estaré en cualquier lugar donde tú estés−

* * *

><p>XV.<p>

No recordaba la última vez que había soñado durante toda la noche, en lugar de tener pesadillas. Se sentía extraño cerrar los ojos y no quedarse completamente en blanco, ni imaginar diferentes formas en las que todos los que conocía morían de formas horribles.

El sueño se había repetido tantas veces, y de una forma tan vívida, que Annie sentía como si estuviese despierta, contemplando aquellas imágenes: el mástil de un barco, un paracaídas plateado, Mags riéndose, el cielo rosa, un tridente, a sí misma vestida de novia, olas rompiendo entre las rocas…entonces todo acababa.

Era extraño verse a sí misma de aquella forma. Cuando soñaba con su cuerpo devorado por insectos, se imaginaba tan cual era: con la piel curtida, el cabello desigual y la mirada casi ausente; pero en aquel sueño se veía casi perfecta, como si se mirase a través los ojos de alguien más.

Se sentía inquieta, como un pececillo capturado en una bolsa plástica, que sabe que jamás volverá al océano. Finnick había marchado hacía días, y Annie comenzaba a echarlo mucho de menos. Extrañaba su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y echaba de menos lo normal que se sentía cuando estaba con él. Como si no hubiese nada malo con ella.

El mástil. El paracaídas. Mags. El cielo. El tridente. Ella. Las olas. El vacío. Todo daba vueltas y vueltas en su interior, haciéndola sentir como si hubiese olvidado algo importante, o como si una parte de sí faltase.

Quería que los insectos volviesen, o el mar que la tragaba por completo, o el profesional que cortaba su cabeza. Lo que fuese. Al menos en aquellas visiones podía distinguir vagamente que era real, que era falso y que era un recuerdo, ¿pero ahora? ¿Cómo podía saber de verdad si una parte de ella había desaparecido, si Finnick la había dejado incompleta con su partida?

Tenía que salir. Tenía que irse. A donde fuese: a casa, a la celda donde la habían encerrado, a la arena…a cualquier parte, pero debía salir de allí antes de que las paredes siguiesen cerrándose a su alrededor y acabaran por aplastarla.

−Fiiii…Finnick…− el chico no vino en su auxilio. No fue como la vez que al despertar después de sus Juegos del Hambre había abierto los ojos y allí había estado él, con expresión cansada y con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos verdes. Estaba completamente sola.

−Fiii…Fiii…Finnick−dijo otra vez. No hacía frío en aquella habitación, pero Annie se sentía helada, vacía y expuesta. ¿Qué había dicho Finnick? ¿Qué estaría en cualquier lugar donde ella estuviera? Si era así ¿Por qué sentía como si lo hubiese perdido?

Se enteró de que había empezado a llorar, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió muy despacio. Les habían asignado a ella y a Finnick un compartimiento en el 13 –gris y casi vacío- que en ese instante le parecía enorme.

−¿Annie? –la misma voz siempre la llamaba igual. Annie no tuvo que ver la cabeza desprovista de cabello, ni el cuerpo dejado solo en huesos y piel para saber que Johanna Mason estaba al frente suyo, cubriéndose la boca y temblando visiblemente. –Annie−repitió.

Johanna sabía que no podía esconderle la verdad por mucho tiempo, y que en ausencia de cualquiera otro mejor calificado para dar malas noticias, ella era la única que conocía a Annie de verdad, y que podía hablar con ella. A Johanna al principio le había parecido extraña la relación entre Finnick y aquella muchacha enjuta ¿pero ahora? Ahora tenía sentido. En medio de la liada vida de Finnick, Annie siempre había sido la única constante.

−No−dijo desde la cama, con las piernas dobladas en una posición imposible frente a su pecho. A Johanna el cuerpo le temblaba. Finnick, que siempre lograba hacer reír a las personas a pesar de que el mismo muriese por dentro. Finnick que lloraba en silencio cada vez que uno de sus tributos moría. Finnick a quien Mags había criado como a un hijo. Finnick que había gritado medio inconsciente que debían volver por ella, cuando todos los demás ya la habían olvidado.

Finnick…

−Por favor no− volvió a chillar Annie. Johanna se preguntó si la verdad estaría dibujada en su rostro, o si como Finnick le había comentado un día, Annie era tan intuitiva que podía descubrirlo todo con solo mirarla. ¿Cómo le diría la verdad a aquella chica, cuando ella ni siquiera podía creerlo?

−Hemos visto las transmisiones de Katniss y los demás…−comenzó la chica desprovista de cabello. –Estaban a punto de llegar al centro de la ciudad, pero debían atravesar unos túneles−siguió. –Habían unas trampas, unos mutos− Annie se retorció en su lugar y torció el gesto.

¿Había forma que lo olvidara? ¿Podría abstraerse tanto de la realidad, y así como imaginaba cosas que no existían, podía imaginar otras que se habían ido?

−Por favor no−repitió esta vez con un susurro de voz, Las uñas que había clavado en su frente estaban llenas de sangre, y un ligero ardor dejaba en evidencia las heridas cerca del nacimiento de su cabello.

−La transmisión se ha cortado−continuó Johanna, deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta. –Cuando hemos recuperado el contacto, no había rastro de Finnick…−finalizó.

"_Como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra"_ pensó Annie. Para sorpresa de Johanna, Annie Cresta se quedó muy quieta en su cama. Había llegado armada con tres solados del Distrito 13 que esperaban tras la puerta, en caso de que tuvieran que inmovilizar a Annie por su propio bien, pero ella lucía inquietantemente tranquila.

−Estaré en cualquier lugar donde tú estés−le había prometido él, cuando ella le había dicho que no le necesitaba. Dos mentiras en una misma conversación: él se había marchado para no volver, y ella sí le necesitaba.

Johanna no dijo nada. Caminó despacio hasta la cama. Quería soltarse a llorar en un rincón, y sufrir en silencio por la muerte de su único amigo, pero ¿Cómo ella lloraría si Annie estaba tan tranquila?

−Estaré en cualquier lugar donde tú estés−repitió. Tal vez si lo decía muchas veces –cuantas veces fuese necesario- dejaría de escucharse a sí misma y comenzaría a escuchar la voz de Finnick.

El mástil. El paracaídas. Mags. El cielo. El tridente. Ella. Las olas. El vacío. Todo aquello había sido importante para Finnick. Todas las imágenes que había visto como en sueños habían sido las cosas de las que él le había platicado.

El viejo buque pesquero de su padre, lo último que recordaba de sus padres antes de decirles adiós y no volver a verlos nunca más.

El paracaídas que Mags le envió en sus Juegos, con el tridente que le salvó la vida.

Su mentora, quien lo había amado como a un hijo y a quien él había amado de la misma forma.

El cielo del Distrito 4, la tarde antes de irse para no volver nunca.

Un tridente diferente, uno que había cambiado tanto como él en los últimos años.

Ella. De la forma en la que él siempre la había mirado.

Las olas, rompiendo rítmicamente contra las piedras en la playa cercana a su casa.

Y luego todo se lo tragaba el vacío.

Ahí estaba Finnick. En cada una de aquellas imágenes. _"Estaré en cualquier lugar donde tú estés"_ le había jurado. Y era verdad.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Annie sintió a otro ser en su interior, pensó que lo había imaginado. Las noches sin Finnick eran una tortura, pero era aún peor despertar, sabiéndose sola. No estaba sola, en absoluto. Allí estaba, un movimiento casi imperceptible que la hacía temblar, como si el interior de su cuerpo se estuviese desfigurando desde adentro.<p>

Cuando el doctor le dijo que no se trataba de las horrorosas criaturas que ella pensaba habían llegado ya a su centro, sino de un bebé, creyó que él también se había vuelto loco. ¿Un bebé? ¿Cómo podría cuidar a un bebé, si siempre alguien más había tenido que cuidar de ella? ¿Cómo podría tener un bebé idéntico a Finnick, sabiendo que él jamás podría conocerlo?

La primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos; no podía creer que algo tan pequeño pudiese hacerle sentir cosas tan grandes. Era diminuto, tanto que temía abrir por accidente demasiado el hueco entre sus brazos y que el bebé resbalase por equivocación.

Los ojos eran del color del mar del Distrito 4, con la parte blanca rompiendo como espuma contra las rocas. El cabello despeinado no pretendía ser perfecto, pero lo era. Era la cosa más perfecta que Annie había visto en su vida, y era de los dos.

Su piel era tan suave y delicada. Sus pies y manos tan pequeñas e inexpertas; que a Annie se le antojó abrazarlo y no dejar que nadie se lo quitase jamás de los brazos; y gracias al sacrificio de Finnick, nadie jamás lo haría.

−Estaré en cualquier lugar donde tú estés−le juró a la criatura entre sus brazos, y casi pudo escuchar a Finnick a lo lejos, riendo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola Hola! ¿Cómo estén? Antes que nada, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Le deseo a cualquier persona que haya pasado por aquí, especialmente a RbBlack, quien pidió una historia sobre Annie y lo que esta sintió al enterarse de que Finnick había muerto. <strong>

**Cuando leí esta opción supe de inmediato que esto era lo que quería hacer, porque desde la última vez que leí Sinsajo me obsesioné con Finnick y Annie. Jamás pensé que sería tan difícil, aunque eso solo hizo que la satisfacción al terminarlo fuese mayor.**

**Hice en total tres versiones, la primera MUCHO más corta, solo con la parte de reto. La tenía terminada desde hace semanas, pero sentí que me faltaba mucho por decir. No sabemos casi nada de Annie en los libros, y quise hurgar un poco en su mente ¿el resultado? Quedé mentalmente inestable (más). Decidí hacer entonces la segunda versión, que iba bien hasta que mi computadora decidió morir, llevándose al más allá la única versión del regalo. Así nació este bebé, "En cualquier lugar donde tú estés", que es de lo más difícil que he hecho, y también de lo más gratificante.**

**Quiero agradecerle a RbBlack por esa cabecilla suya, que propuso esta historia que espero le haya gustado. No te conozco pero ya te quiero, por haberme impulsado a escribir sobre mi pareja favorita. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!,**

**G. Applause.**

**PD: espero que hayas llorado como querías, si no, te lo quedo debiendo.**


End file.
